Children of Light and Darkness
by Tenshiboy
Summary: A modern SasuNaru were all five of the Great Nations occupy the same city. Kushina and Minato are still alive along with the entire Uchiha clan. Sasuke never left and instead trained with Naruto and Jiraiya for three years before this starts. It will contain yaoi scenes later on and possibly yuri
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1 (Sasuke)

"Captain, I have eyes on the target" a male voice growled into my earpiece as my feet met the concrete roof of a building

"Good job Kiba, don't approach him for any reason" I responded moving across the roof top and jumping to another

"Fifth street's Exotic foods market" Kiba added

"Sakura, Hinata join Kiba and contact Kakashi for pick up. I'll take out the mark" I said landing on a roof top and joining the rest of my team

"He's in the back of the store, no one's there except for the store owner" Hinata told me after activating her Byakugan

"Kakashi and Sai are read for pick up as well" Sakura added taking her hand away from her earpiece

"Be ready to move out when I leave with Danzo's body. Sharingan!" I said jumping off the roof and making my way into the shop. The owner looked at me and saw my Konoha headband. He nodded and walked into the back room of the store. Assassins and store owners have a very close relationship in the Konoha district of the city. Our city is separated into seven districts, six of which are under control of different assassin groups. The Konoha district has the Hidden Leaf, the Suna district has the Hidden Sand, the Iwa district has the Hidden Rock, the Kiri district has the Hidden Mist and the Kumo district has the Hidden Cloud and the Ame district which was under the control of the Hidden Rain before it was taken over by a group of S-rank criminals known as the Akatsuki.

"Danzo Shimaru, Lady Tsunade has ordered your death. Do you have a last request?" I asked as the elderly man turned to look at me

"You're Sasuke Uchiha correct? Give these to Sai" he said hand me an ANBU owl mask and short katana

"I will, I'll make this as painless as possible. Chidori discharge" I responded electrocuting him and picking up him body. I rushed to a black van in front of the store

"Kakashi use the Kamui before his seal discharges" Sakura snapped turning to the silver haired man in the passenger seat who pulled his Hidden Leaf headband away from his left eye and using his Sharingan to remove Danzo's body from the van using a space-time void

"Sai, Danzo gave me this so that I could give it to you" I said to the black haired teen in the driver's seat

"The Root leader's mask and Fukuro. Danzo made me the leader of Root" Sai whispered in his usual monotone voice

"It's good to see you follow all parts of the worship of Lady Akara" Kakashi noted as Sai started the van

"Wait up" Kiba snapped helping Hinata and Akamaru into the van before climbing in himself

"Oh Sasuke Tsunade wants you to make a report apparently another mission also came up so you'll have to meet us there" Kakashi said as we stopped in front of the Hidden Leaf warehouse

"I'll see you soon" I responded jumping out just before the van continued down the road. I paused looking at the massive ware house with the Hidden Leaf symbol carved into the front door before entering

"Sasuke good to see you. I assume Danzo's assassination went well" Tsunade asked as I entered her office on the second floor of the warehouse

"He didn't even put up a fight" I responded which caused her to hesitate before continuing to talk

"We've found the Akatsuki's hideout in the Ame district. I've alerted Gaara to the development and we're launching a full scale attack on their hideout to see just what we're up against" she said standing as Jiraiya entered the room with Gaara and his siblings

"Who else is going on this mission" I asked

"Who do you think?" a familiar cheery voice asked making me turn to see the blond love of my life, Naruto Uzumaki with his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"Naruto, I have something for you" I said handing him as simple black box and dropping to one knee as he opened it

"Sasuke..." he whispered turning red

"Naruto Uzumaki will you marry me?" I asked as he started to cry a little

"Yes!" he yelled kissing me

"Um excuse me! Mission remember! ya know" Kushina yelled

"S-sorry mom" Naruto mumbled

"Sorry Mrs. Uzumaki" I choked out afraid of what she might do

"Oh, please Sasuke you're going to part of the family now, ya know. Call me mom" she said her mood doing a one-eighty

"Come on let's get a move on!" Tsunade snapped and we followed her to the Ame district

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know its short but the next chapter is pretty long. Also if you couldn't tell there is a lot I changed and it'll be better explained as the story continues


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

*The Murasaki district is the center of the city's government (Also holds similarities to the Land of Iron)

*Akara style: ... Refers to the Uchiha's goddess in this story and who's chakra can be used by her followers for advanced ninjutsu

*Combination of Uzumaki and Namikaze, not very creative but it works *shrugs*

* * *

Chapter 2 (Naruto)

"So Naruto how's your control of Kyuubi? Anything change recently?" Gaara asked re-adjusting the strap on his gourd

"Its good, no real problems, what about Shukaku?" I responded pushing of a hard concrete roof and landing on a nearby roof

"Same, though being unable to sleep has helped with the over load of paper work I have to deal with" he chuckled

"Remember when we were younger and I had to fight Shukaku" I responded

"If you hadn't stopped him the *Murasaki district would be a desert" he said as we continued to the Ame district. Murasaki is the largest city in the country, the walls around it make it a perfect circle with a radius of 20 miles so the districts are massive

"That would have solved the Orochimaru problem though" I laughed as we landed on a warehouse where everyone was waiting for us

"Someone's coming out of the warehouse" Tsunade mumbled trying to look closer

"Itachi!" Sasuke snapped jumping over the side the roof and charging the raven

"Tsk, tsk. He's so head strong" he said from behind us

"Damn" Gaara hissed looking Itachi in the eyes. Suddenly his gourd burst open releasing Shukaku

"At last I am freed again!" the demon yelled swinging its massive tail

""Naruto move!"" Kyuubi snapped as Shukaku's tail came at me

"Yo! Naruto!" a familiar voice yelled as a man caught the tail with tentacles

"Octopops!" I shouted as the man threw Shukaku at the Akatsuki's warehouse

"Yo Naruto I heard you were giving the Akatsuki a go " Bee laughed jumping into the fray Shukaku had started

(Sasuke)

"Itachi you monster, you're the reason Orochimaru killed Hiruzen-sama" I hissed charging my katana with a Chidori and attacking Itachi

"You won't lay a finger on me, brother" he snapped blocking my sword with a kunai

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu" I snapped using his chest to push myself backwards before shooting the fireball at him

"Akara style* : Ten thousand fire shuriken" Itachi snapped as his chakra shuriken connected with my fireball making it burst

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" we snapped at the same time our jutsu countering each other perfectly

"So Otouto-kun, you seem to be much stronger than you were when we last fought" Itachi noted as we clashed, my katana to his kunai

"That I have. Mother and Father have been training me. I was also taught by Jiraiya-sensei. Take this! Rasengan!" I snapped kicking him in the side of the head and creating a rasengan in an attempt to slow him down

"You can do better Otouto-kun" Itachi snapped turning into ravens and attempting to escape

"No you don't" I hissed mimicking the jutsu and following him into the battle

(Minato)

"*Uzukaze style: Chained Thunder God Level 1" I snapped as Kushina attached her chakra chains to my body

"Jashin will relish in your deaths!" the albino in front of us yelled as I ran at him and punched him in his gut allowing Kushina to bind his abdomen in chains

"Damn it" he yelled swinging his scythe at me

"Be more careful, ya know" Kushina snapped pulling me out of harm's way with a chakra chain that was left around my waist

"Thanks" I sighed creating a rasengan and teleporting to the seal I made on the albino's side hitting him with the rasengan

"Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan Barrage" Naruto yelled as a massive explosion came from the area Shukaku was rampaging

"Go help Naruto re-seal Shukaku, I'll finish him" I said turning to Kushina

"Okay, stay safe" Kushina whispered running into the sandstorm the tailed beast created

"Minato! Catch" a male voice as a familiar looking chakra blade came my way

"Asuma, nice throw" I responded grabbing the blade and channeling my chakra into it

"Twin Guillotine" we snapped running forward and severing the albino's head

"He was a pain" I muttered handing Asuma his blade and led him toward the sandstorm

"You think you bastards can just leave me here! Who the hell do you think you are!" the albino's head yelled as an Akatsuki member stitched his head back on with tentacle like structures from his hand

"Be careful this time Hidan or next time I'm mounting you on the wall in the warehouse" the tentacle Akatsuki member hissed

"Shuddup Kakuzu!" Hidan snapped cracking his neck

"He's really a Jashinist huh? This is gonna be an amazing battle" I muttered pulling out a kunai knife

(Tsunade)

"Heaven Kick of Pain!" I snapped kicking the red head in front of me in the back of the head with my foot forcing her face into the pavement

"Nagato! Stop it with the games. You're not really here are you?" Jiraiya snapped wrapping one of the red heads in his hair

"Do not challenge your god Pain. I will show you what worship is" one of the 'Pains' snapped stepping out of the shadows

"Yahiko?" Jiraiya whispered inspecting the ninja from where he was standing

"Bansho Ten'in" 'Yahiko' snapped pulling Jiraiya toward him

"Jiraiya!" I yelled picking up the red headed girl and throwing her at Yahiko knocking him backwards

"Thanks... there are six of them" he muttered as four more joined the fray

"We should run, six against two... and they all have those eyes" I whispered moving to his side

"Cover me" he muttered biting the palms of his hands and finishing his summoning jutsu

"The toad sages, Jiraiya we need to escape. We can't afford a battle with six Rinnegan users" I hissed

"Cover me. Sage art: Goemon!" he snapped combining his oil bullet with a wind bullet and a fire bullet from the toad sages consuming one end of the warehouse in flames

"Damn" I muttered as the Pains walked out of the flames unharmed. The female Pain slammed her palm against the ground summoning a massive multi-headed dog

"Summoning: Gamabunta!" Jiraiya snapped summoning the giant toad who promptly pinned the dog to the ground

"Shinra Tensei" Yahiko yelled creating some kind of explosion. I turned to Jiraiya who was beyond wide-eyed, there was a hole in the center of his chest and a metal rod sat on the ground behind him

"Gamabunta hold them off, Jiraiya's been hit" I yelled to the giant toad lifting Jiraiya over my shoulder and running out of the warehouse

"Sensei" Minato hissed as I ran past him

"Order a retreat, I need to start operating on him soon" I snapped racing back to the Hidden Leaf warehouse

* * *

I hope this makes up for the short first chapter and yes I know "Two updates in one day!" don't get use to it lol


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

I'm really sick of that thing already -_-

* * *

Chapter 3 (Kushina)

"Finally" I whispered sealing Shukaku and lifting Gaara off the ground

"Retreat!" Minato's voice yelled causing everyone to fall back

"I'll help cover you" Gaara mumbled regaining consciousness and standing on his own

"I'll stay with you, I have a feeling you'll need it" I said just as a massive sword was swung at us

"Pay attention" Sasuke snapped blocking the scale covered sword with his katana

"Sasuke Uchiha... Itachi's brother" the man holding the sword laughed grinning with his large shark teeth showing

"I can handle him, go" Sasuke hissed punching the man in the gut

"I'm not leaving you here. Tenshiko style: Kyuubi" I hissed surrounding myself in a pseudo nine tailed cloak

"Interesting, a pureblood Uzumaki" he laughed swinging his sword into my tail

"Kisame Hoshigaki, the tailless tailed beast, even with Samehada it's impossible to defeat followers of Tenshiko" I snapped throwing him twenty feet into a building

(Sasuke)

"Itachi" I muttered drawing my katana walking toward the raven

"Sasuke this isn't the time ya know!" Kushina snapped swing her tail to block my path

"Midokashi style: Shield of the Suna" Gaara snapped covering the entire Ame district in a sandstorm

"I hope you know medical ninjutsu Sasuke, Jiraiya needs everyone he can get" Kushina mumbled taking her hand away from her earpiece as we made our way to the Hidden Leaf warehouse

(Tsunade)

"Shizune, B positive blood. Ino start on the internal bleeding. Sakura work on the damage to his spine" I yelled placing my palms over my husband's chest assessing the his injures

"His pulse is dropping" one of the medics snapped

"Shizune where the hell is that blood!" I snapped as my voice became horse

"He's gone" the medic snapped

"Shock him" I whispered feeling my eyes burn with tears

"What" she responded turning to look at me

"Shock him or you'll be on this table with a hole through your chest" I screamed scaring everyone in the room half to death. The medic rubbed her hands together and placing her hands on his chest

"Clear!" she snapped shocking him, nothing

"Hikari-sama please save him" I prayed crying softly

"Clear!" she repeated, nothing again

"Please, please" I cried

"Clear!" she yelled again, one beep, then another, then another

"Thank you Hikari-sama! Shizune hook up the blood transfusion and work on the internal bleeding. Ino go and rest, you look like you're going to pass out. Sakura work on the surface wounds. And Shiro" I snapped turning to the medic and changing to a softer tone

" Yes ma'am" she asked softly

"Go rest, you did amazing" I said smiling brightly before turning back to Jiraiya and working on the bleeding in his chest cavity

"What the hell could have done this to him" Sakura whispered fixing the majority of Jiraiya's surface wounds

"Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, six people with the Rinnegan who Jiraiya said are under the control of a Shinobi named Nagato. During the Third Great Shinobi War Orochimaru, Jiraiya and I were at the height of our renown and we were sent to the Ame district for an assault. In the Ame district we found three orphans; Yahiko, Konan and Nagato. Jiraiya stayed behind to train them but a few years later they formed the Akatsuki which at the time only had the goal of creating world peace. Hanzo ordered Nagato and Yahiko to kill each other and whoever survived would be free to leave with Konan. In the end Yahiko died and Nagato took out Hanzo and all of his followers" I explained as I checked Jiraiya's injuries again, everything was almost completely healed

"Is there a way to defeat Nagato or at least Pain" Sakura asked jumping as Jiraiya stirred

"Lead Pain... Deva... Yahiko... Follow the... the chakra" Jiraiya wheezed

"Jiraiya hush, conserve your strength. You too Sakura" I whispered

"The same goes for you Tsunade-sama" Sakura yawned climbing into the cot Ino was sleeping on and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist

"Sleep well, love you" I whispered kissing Jiraiya's forehead, holding his hand and falling asleep in the chair next to his cot

* * *

Excuse the repeated shortness from the first chapter to this one but I cut out a yaoi scene and a scene that would give too much away so you'll just have to wait (I'll have a story for several of the yaoi scenes just for the yaoi fans out there ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

Warning: this chapter contains sexually explicit content between two males (Its only the last section so you can skip it if you want)

* * *

Chapter 4 (Sakura)

"The bell test for your new team is today right?" Kakashi asked as we walked to the training ground

"Yeah, my students seemed pretty scared of me" I muttered trying not to laugh. Scared was an understatement when I walked through the door to meet them I noticed the obvious booby trap, a water bucket seriously. I walked in and shattered the bucket. The girl, Kaori, looked at me like I was a superhero but the boys, Satu and Hiroshi, passed out then and there

"So you were assigned to the mission in the Oto district tomorrow? Are you sure you want to talk your team with you? It isn't the safest place" Kakashi asked putting his book in his ninja tool pouch

"And what would Zabuza and Haku say if they heard you?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye

"I think they'd say that if they're the student of Team Seven then they won't have a problem" Kakashi responded giving me a weird look

"I'll see you Kakashi-sensei, can't keep them waiting" I said smiling at him before walking into the training ground

"Sakura-sensei you're late... again" Satu laughed flipping his long black hair

"Shut up, idiot" Hiroshi grumbled glaring at the loud mouthed Uchiha

"Wanna say that to my face, teme" Satu snapped at the stoic Hyuga

"Enough!" I shouted slamming my foot against the ground creating fracture lines

"Sakura-sensei can you help me with my head band, there's too much cloth" Kaori mumbled trying to look at me through her bright blue hair

"Sure" I said smiling lifting her hair and tying the headband the traditional way and using the extra cloth to tie her hair into a high ponytail

"Thank you" she said smiling brightly

"Today we're going to perform the bell test. Whoever fails will be sent back to the academy" I said holding up two silver bells

"Only two" Hiroshi and Satu snapped at the same time

"We start now" I snapped getting into a fighting position

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms" Hiroshi snapped charging me

"Cherry Blossom Impact" I snapped swinging my fist toward the ground knocking all three of them backwards

"Petal release: Rose Wave" Kaori snapped creating hundreds of tiny red petals out of chakra and sending them at me. Kaori and her half brother Mitsu have unique plant based kekkei genkai because their mother is a pureblood Senju

"Cherry Blossom Cataclysm" I snapped smacking the wave of petals which was torn open along with the ground around us

"Hiroshi move!" Satu snapped grabbing the Hyuga around the waist and barely jumping out of the way of a massive tear in the ground

"Thanks... Use your Sharingan. I have an idea" Hiroshi said suddenly putting his arm over Satu's shoulder and said something to his teammates

"Petal release: Apple Blossom!" Kaori snapped throwing a large flower bud at me which burst into a cloud of white petals

"Interesting" I muttered as the petals stuck to my body then to each other impairing my movement

"Sharingan" Satu snapped from somewhere nearby

"Byakugan" Hiroshi snapped at the same time on the opposite side of the cloud as Satu

"Heaven Kick of Pain!" I yelled swinging my leg upwards and then sending my foot into the ground creating a massive crater and breaking Kaori's jutsu

"Break time! Neither of them get anything from the bento box, okay Kaori?" I snapped tossing Kaori a bento box and walked into the forest. I circled around and hid in a tree above where they decided to eat the bento box

"There is no way I'm sharing food with him" Hiroshi snapped glaring at Satu

"The feeling's mutual" Satu hissed returning the glare neither of them realized that Kaori had eaten half the bento already and was trying to decide what to eat next

"If you want something to eat both of you should shut up!" Kaori snapped holding out the box and the pair of chopsticks

"Interesting, it didn't take much to convince her" Kakashi muttered appearing next to me

"She must have realized why I gave her the bento. She has amazing intuition, slowing the damage of my taijutsu with her rose petals and again with the use of her apple blossoms to slow my movements" I muttered looking at her and to my shock she was looking right at Kakashi-sensei and me

"Well I should let you give them the good news" he said smiling with his eye

"Congratulations! You've passed the bell test" I announced using the smoke body flicker technique to appear in front them

"Yes!" All three of them yelled smiling widely

(Naruto)

"The first level of Rasengan training is the ability to control your chakra enough to burst a water balloon" I said handing each of my students. Kozue Senju, a wood release user with an attitude problem, Suzuki, a girl with powerful chakra control that allows her to use advanced medical jutsu, and Yasuo, the prodigy son of two of the Konoha's best chakra enhanced weapons merchants, they use him to test their successful weapons in battle situations

"Why is this so hard..." Kozue mumbled as Yasuo and Suzuki's balloons burst

"Good job you two. Kozue focus your chakra like you do when you use taijutsu, you're trying to hard" I laughed as Kozue's balloon burst abruptly

"Naru!" Sasuke's voice yelled as the raven landed next to me

"Sa-sasuke!" I snapped as he picked me up bridal style

"Hi Sasuke-sensei" Suzuki said smiling

"Hi Suzuki-chan, meet Naruto and me at the Konoha's gate into the Murasaki district tomorrow morning for our mission. I have some... important business to attend to with Naruto" Sasuke said grinning and leaving my students behind and taking me back to our house at the Uchiha compound

*!Yaoi warning!* (Sasuke) *!Yaoi warning!*

"Sasu~" Naruto cooed as I sucked at his nipple

"Well Naru, you're pretty sensitive aren't you?" I whispered into his ear before sucking on his neck making a hickey

"Sasu! Please put it in, I'm so hot" he hummed while his face flushed from arousal. I kissed my way down his body, sucking on his nipples then his abs and finally I made my way to his shaft licked it. That action alone made him cum into my hair and all over my face

"You are in heat, Kiba said that if he saw you again he was gonna breed you" I said kissing him while I played with his hole

"Sasu please!" he whimpered cuming again

"Okay Naru-chan... do we have any condoms left?" I asked looking in our nightstand

"Sasu now!" Naruto hissed as his eyes transformed into Kyuubi's eyes

"Mmm, I love it when you get like this Naru" I moaned as he tackled me and started riding me. It wasn't long before I came filling him up, after a minute his eyes returned to their normal, enchanting azure eyes

"Love you Sasu" he mumbled falling asleep on my chest

"I love you too Naru" I whispered kissing his forehead

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5 (Sasuke)

"Sasuke-sensei, good morning" a brown haired girl called running up to me as I walked hand in hand with Naruto toward the district's gate

"Good morning Kyoko-chan, Saburo-kun" I said looking at the Hyuga girl then the white haired boy next to her who was talking to a hawk. Saburo Washiro, while having no specific taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques he does have his family's unique Dojutsu the Torigan which allows communication, control of various Washiro birds and even the ability to see through the eyes of their birds. The Torigan appears at birth and disappears at death and prevents complications from the clan's albinism along with changing their eyes from the pale pink albinism causes to a bright sky blue

"Saburo, have you seen Mitsu?" Kyoko asked winking at him which made him turn bright red

"Not since we went out after training yesterday. I can find him is you want" he responded making me grin, I've been training these kids for almost a year now and they had no clue that I pretty much know every aspect of their social lives most notably that Saburo and Mitsu are dating and have been since they were in the academy.

Hey guys! Kyoko-chan, Sasuke-sensei, Saburo-chan" a green haired boy yelled running to us and putting his arm over Saburo's shoulder

"Their a cute couple" Naruto laughed as I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his forehead

"Finally Naruto-sensei you're always so late, good morning Sasuke-sensei!" one of Naruto's students, Kozue, called out as we joined Sakura, her team and Naruto's team

"Now that everyone's here I can explain our mission," Sakura started "Orochimaru has been sighted in the abandoned Oto district experimenting with new curse seals" at that point Sakura turning to look at me and I impulsively ran my fingers over my own curse seal. During the Chunin exams four years ago when Orochimaru attack the Hidden Leaf ninja he put a curse seal on me in the Forest of Death and if Naruto hadn't protected me while I was unconscious I would have died. When we moved on to the first part of the final exam I nearly collapsed from the pain but hearing Naruto cheer me on got me through until Kakashi-sensei put a seal around my curse mark.

"The majority of the sightings have been of people with black markings covering their bodies coming down the main road in the district. I'll take Satu, Hiroshi, Yasuo and Suzuki to survey the borders of the Oto district. Sasuke and Naruto will take Kaori, Mitsu, Saburo, Kozue and Kyoko directly into the area where the people are coming out of, if you find anything try to contact my team and we'll do the same" Sakura continued and with that we were off

(Naruto)

"Wait! Hold on there's a chakra signature in this building" Kyoko snapped pointing to a rundown building

"Oh by Hoshiki" I hissed when Sasuke opened the door, the smell of decaying bodies assaulted us

"What happened here?" Kozue asked turning pale

"This looks like crystal release but it's clear" Sasuke whispered picking up part of a crystal that impaled one of the 'fresh' bodies

"If you look at it the right way you can see your reflect" I muttered tipping the crystal so I could see my reflection

"Like a mirror" Saburo mumbled looking at the body which was covered in black markings, a curse mark

"The chakra signature's in the back, they're still alive" Kyoko said from the doorway trying not to throw up

"I'll go" Sasuke whispered walking toward the door he turned the door knob and before he could react the person was on top of him holding a dull kunai

"Just leave me alone! Tell him I'm not coming back I won't kill anyone else, it hurts too much!" the girl cried not even opening her eyes to see she wasn't holding the kunai to his throat but to his shoulder

"I'm not with Orochimaru, I'm with the Hidden Leaf, we came to kill Orochimaru actually" Sasuke explained holding her shoulders and showing her his Hidden Leaf headband

"Huh?" she mumbled looking at the headband skeptically

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, you?" he asked standing then helping her up, she was older than she looked when she attacked Sasuke, maybe fifteen or sixteen

"Amarante. Orochimaru uses an old theater in the center of the district, it's heavily guarded though" she said looking at Sasuke then me before standing and walking toward the door

"Where are you going? Sasuke asked and she stopped

"Hopefully somewhere that has someone who can help me go home" she mumbled walking away

"Here, send this to Sakura" Sasuke said after a minute handing Saburo a scroll he'd scribbled a few words into. Saburo paused looking at a hole in the ceiling before making a sound that was similar to a hawk's cry. After a minute an albino hawk landed on his arm and picked up the scroll flying back through the hole in the ceiling

"She'll get it in a few minutes" he said once the hawk was gone

"They'll meet us there come on" Sasuke snapped as we made our way to the theater

(Sakura)

"This is it?" I asked looking down at the theater from a building across the street

"Hello Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. So nice to see you" a cold voice said calmly from behind us

"Kabuto... Kaori stay with me, the rest of you should go after Orochimaru" I snapped grabbing the hilt of my katana

"Good luck Sakura-chan, Kaori-chan" Naruto said following the others into the theater

"Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation!" Kabuto hissed slamming his palm against the ground summoning a coffin

"Re-animation, disgusting" I muttered glaring at the re-animation who stepped out of the coffin, the fourth Kazekage, Gaara's father

"Petal release: Cherry Blossom" Kaori snapped surrounding the roof top with a thick layer of chakra blocking pink petals

"Interesting technique, Kazekage do you have a response?" Kabuto laughed as my katana flew from my hand into the Kazekage's

"Kaori get reinforcements, hurry" I muttered looking at the girl

"Here my mom made this, a wood release katana it'll work as well as a normal katana" she responded handing me a sheathed katana and taking off to the south, back to the Konoha

"I'll finish you here" I snapped dragging the katana and pointing it at Kabuto and the Kazekage

"What are you waiting for?" Kabuto hissed glaring at the Kazekage

"It's not made of metal, I can't" he started but I charged him and cut off his head then kicked him to the side before turning to Kabuto

"You really think you can beat me" Kabuto laughed as the wooden katana met his chakra scalpel

"I promised myself I'd never be useless again, never" I shouted swing my foot and knocking him over but before he hit the ground I grabbed his left wrist, spun twice and threw him into the theater through the roof

(Sasuke)

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I snapped sending the small fire balls in the crowd of curse mark experiments

"Washiro technique: Raven Dance" Saburo yelled from nearby as a dozen albino ravens appeared in the crowd and spun clockwise cutting everyone around them with their talons and beaks

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm!" Hiroshi and Kyoko yelled as twenty of the experiments flew from the crowd onto the stage

"This is going well" Naruto noted kicking an guy in the head while I head butted the girl next to him

"Damn it" Mitsu snapped as he was tackled

"I'll help him, stay safe" I said using a guy's shoulders to launch myself over the crowd to the genin

"Sensei help" Mitsu hissed as the woman on top of him prepared to bite his neck

"Chidori blade" I snapped slicing her in half and helping Mitsu stand

"Plant style: Thorned Overgrowth" Mitsu hissed as a massive thorn bush consumed one wall of the theater and several curse mark victims

"Sasuke! Come get your precious nine-tails or I may be tempted to taste him" Orochimaru hissed from the stage holding a katana to Naruto's throat

"Sasu, don't I can't have you risking everyone's lives for me" Naruto snapped tears running down his face. Before anyone could react Kabuto flew through the ceiling into the space under the stage. In his shock Naruto was able to disarm him and sword began to fly aimlessly into the crowd. I ran forward, caught the sword and used someone's back to launch myself toward the stage grabbing Orochimaru's throat and sending him into the back wall

"You ever touch him again and I won't just kill you I'll reanimate you and kill you again a thousand times over!" I yelled punching him in the face between each word

"Living Corpse Reincarnation" he hissed coughing up blood as we entered his dimension

"You really think you can take and Uchiha's body?" a woman's voice asked as a raven landed on my shoulder

"I guess I have no choice but to absorb you" I snapped as the pink muscle-like substance surrounded Orochimaru's body and I re-entered the theater leaving Orochimaru's corpse on the stage

"Orochimaru-sama is dead!" several people yelled which was followed by several smoke bombs and most of the curse mark experiments escaped

(Kabuto)

"Yuri prep the medical supplies, Orochimaru-sama isn't with us anymore" I yelled to my assistant as I carried Orochimaru's body into the operating room

"Yes sir" he whispered summoning a woman with white hair and a man with black hair into the room and began to prep all the medical gear. Yuri has a unique form of Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple personality disorder) in which his other personalities can manifest their own bodies and have their own chakra reserves

"Blood first then any DNA you can sample in ten minutes" I snapped cutting off the sleeves of my shirt and Orochimaru and put him on an operating table before sitting next to him

"I'm going to use the blood circulator to integrate his blood with yours while Kurai injects DNA" the girl, Misa, said connecting Orochimaru and me to the blood circulator while Kurai began injecting DNA samples into my arms

"Five and a half minutes, hurry" I snapped as they continued to inject me with samples of different genetics into me and putting others into a medical bag

"Two minutes ten seconds" I snapped as they finished the injections and storing of the DNA

"We won't see you again, will we?" Yuri asked handing me the bag and reintegrating his personalities

"I'm not sure, I'll try as hard as I can to see you again. Love you Yuri-chan, don't forget what Orochimaru and I taught you. Bye Yuri" I whispered kissing his forehead before leaving. I counted down to zero and watched the Oto district sink into the ground, and saw the speck Yuri had become race along the roof tops toward the Suna district in the west

* * *

If you couldn't tell Yuri is sort of like Kabuto's son, just pointing it out cause it really doesn't matter that much hope you enjoyed, I also apologize for the repeat Sasuke section but it was necessary


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6 (Naruto)

"Damn it" I hissed throwing up again hugging the toilet bowl

"Naru I'm back! Naru?" Sasuke called opening the front door

"I'll be out in a... oh Hoshiki" I hissed throwing up and flushing the toilet

"You're throwing up again? I'm taking you to the hospital" Sasuke muttered from the doorway rubbing my back

"Sasu..." I started

"Don't argue I'm really worried. Now get up and I'll carry you there" he snapped giving me a concerned look. I sighed giving up and let him hold me bridal style. He ran out the front door and jumped along roof tops reaching the hospital in a matter of minutes

"Sasuke Uchiha correct, Tsunade isn't busy right now do you need to see her?" the girl at the front desk asked as we walked in

"Yes please" he responded following her to Tsunade's office

" Naruto are you okay?" Tsunade asked as soon as we walked through the door

"He's been throwing up for about a week, he finally let me take him to you" Sasuke responded as Tsunade pried open my mouth and looked down my throat

"Follow me" she said walking to a room down the hall

"I can stand on my own" I muttered trying to make Sasuke let me go

"Not until I know you're healthy" he responded setting me down on the table in the new room

"This is going to feel really cold" Shizune warned walking out of the back room with a tube of gel which she applied to my stomach making me flinch at the sudden coolness. After she applied the gel her pager went off and she ran out of the room

"Don't move too much" Tsunade mumbled gliding part of a machine over my stomach after a moment she went wide eyed and looked between Sasuke, me and the screen

"What's wrong?" Sasuke snapped, worry painted on his face

"Well... Congratulations Naruto you're going to be a mother" Tsunade announced smiling at me. Mother wait that means...

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled going wide eyed, I looked to Sasuke for an explanation but he was just staring at the screen of the machine

"Apparently... Kushina did say that before she became Kyuubi her mom was told she wasn't able to have children but I never thought this could happen" Tsunade mumbled grabbing a phone off the wall and dialed someone

"Sasu... Sasu" I whined trying to get my fiancé's attention

"I'm going to be a dad... By Akara Naruto! We're going to be parents!" he yelled coming out of his shock and hugging me

"HE'S WHAT!" my mom's voice screamed from the phone that Tsunade held a foot away from her head

"I'll put you on speaker phone" Tsunade muttered hitting a button on the landline and putting the phone on the receiver

"Hi mom" I called hoping for the best

"Naruto honey, Tsunade said you're pregnant is that true?" my mom asked

"Wait Naru's... Kushina we're going to be grandparents" my dad yelled from somewhere near my mom

"Don't say that now I feel old!" she snapped followed by my dad cursing probably from my mom smacking him

"There is something else though" Tsunade said move the ultrasound machine over my stomach again

"What's wrong!" my mom yelled afraid something was wrong

"Nothing's wrong but it may be twins... you'll have to come back in a couple weeks for us to be sure" Tsunade reassured as Sasuke wiped the gel off of my stomach

"Tsunade-sama the Sutakurieita is at the warehouse... he wants to see Naruto and you immediately" Shizune snapped entering the room

"Th-thank you Shizune-chan... we'll see him soon" Tsunade said turning pale

"The Sutakurieita?" I asked as Tsunade jumped, the name alone invoked some kind of fear in her

"The Father of the Hoshi Clans. He's old enough that, in his youth, he fought the Sage of Six Paths and his wife Hikari" she began

"The Sage of Six Paths? But he was estimated to have died over six hundred years ago" I stated already realizing my mistake. Chakra helps preserve our organs and the average ninja can live twice as long as the average human, in fact the Third Hokage Hiruzen was one hundred sixty-eight years old when he died.

"Members of the Hoshi clans have a unique Dojutsu called the Hoshigan that preserves their bodies in life and in death" Tsunade continued

"Wait Hoshigan?" Sasuke asked suddenly

"The Hoshi clans, does that include the Nohoshi clan by any chance?" I asked shooting up

"Yes, the Nohoshi house is a world renowned for hunting and sealing dangerous summoning animals" she said tentatively

"That girl we ran into at least once a month when we were traveling with Jiraiya" Sasuke started trying to remember her name

"Sora, Sora Nohoshi" I said smiling

"Well the Sutakurieita, Masashi Kamihoshi is waiting for us at my office come on" Tsunade said as we walked to the warehouse

(Sasuke)

"Sasu-kun, Naru-chan!" a woman's voice yelled as we were tackled by a mass of sky blue hair

"Sora-chan!" Naruto said grinning at the girl who was obviously pregnant. She had her silky sky blue hair tied in two buns that at the bottom became ponytails and her bangs were pulled back bringing more attention to her birth marks, two black triangles that stretched from her hairline to her cheeks

"I see you and Arika-kun decided to have a kid" I said grinning

"Yeah, I'm six months with a baby girl" she said rubbing her stomach protectively

"We just learned that I'm pregnant, Tsunade thinks it has something to do with the nine-tails" Naruto said smiling brightly

"Can I look?" Sora asked returning Naruto's smile

"Sure... how?" he responded

"Watch. Hoshigan" she whispered placing her palm on Naruto's stomach and activating her seven-pointed Hoshigan

"What do you see?" Naruto and I asked in unison

"Twins... it's impossible to tell without the Hoshigan but it's a boy and a girl. Congratulations" she said grinning

"Twins! Sasuke we're having twins!" Naruto yelled hugging me tightly

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sora! We're ready for the meeting" Tsunade called out as we walked into her office. On the left side of Tsunade's desk stood a man and a woman. The man had pure black hair and eyes and the woman had pure white hair and white eyes. One predominant traits of the Hoshi clans, as Sora and Tsunade explained to us, is the matching colors of their hair and eyes. To the right of Tsunade's desk stood four members of the Hoshi clans, three guys and one girl, each baring animal like traits similar to Sora's badger-like markings.

"So that's the Nine-tails' vessel, Naruto Uzumaki" the white haired woman cooed smiling at me

"What do you see Noriko?" the black haired man asked stoically, his appearance reminded me of the appearance of an Uchiha only darker

"He'll be happy. A husband, two kids... twins a boy and a girl. A place of power and wealth... the bringer of peace" the white haired woman, Noriko, whispered with her eyes closed

"And the other one?" the black haired man pushed

"Don't push me Masashi! This can take time" she laughed

"Ma'am what are you doing?" I asked softly as she turned her head toward me

"Reading your futures dear, it's sort of my special power now hush. Very similar to Naruto's, they'll be together for a very long time... till death. I see several emotional and difficult choices ahead but each one will bring you closer to an immense power you will use to protect your family to the very end... that's it" she mumbled before finally opening her eyes

"Lady Noriko what about the prophecy that brought you here?" Tsunade asked with a small amount of impatience in her voice

"I saw a boy and a girl, about eleven, twelve, who contained the chakra of the nine-tailed beast and the eyes of the Uchiha standing upon the king's throne in the Murasaki district. The government fell but I saw two futures one with the land enslaved by ninja wearing black cloaks and the other with the land under the control of the five ninja factions" she explained walking back to the left side of the room so everyone could look at her as she talked

"So what you're saying is Naruto and Sasuke's kids..." Tsunade started

"Will bring the country's government under the control of either one organization of criminal ninja or five factions of good hearted ninja" she finished turning toward Naruto and me. I wrapped my arms protectively around Naruto's midsection, holding his stomach protectively

"We came here with the intent of protecting Naruto, Sasuke and their unborn children until the prophecy is complete. The five vessels of the star beasts will personally protect you until the children's birth" Masashi stated looking over a the Hoshi clan members that stood to the right of Tsunade's desk, Sora included

"Sora Nohoshi, vessel of the Fifty-five Tailed Badger, at your service" Sora said stepping forward and smiling brightly

"Tsukiko Kazehoshi, vessel of the Fifty-five Winged Dragon, pleased to meet you" a girl with shoulder length silver hair with the back pulled into a spiky ponytail said smiling lightly. On the side of her head sat two pairs of brown horns that twisted backwards toward her ponytail

"Luka Jihoshi, vessel of the Fifty-five Armed Demon, it's very nice to meet you Naruto... Sasuke" a guy with auburn hair that spiked in the front said practically eye raping Naruto until Sora sent her elbow into his ribs. His ears jutted out of his hair with a pointed appearance, like elongated triangles on the side of his head

"Takeru Tenhoshi, vessel of the Fifty-five Eyed Spider, I'm really excited to be working with you" a young guy with tan hair that was long on the top and shaved on the sides. Over his main pair of eyes were two groups of three simple eyes that formed a hexagon

"And I'm Daisuke Mizuhoshi, vessel of the Fifty-five Headed Sea Serpent, I'm hoping to see the potential of the Nine-tails Jinchuriki" a guy with short dirt brown hair said grinning widely. On the sides of his neck were two patches of brown scales with gills that occasionally opened and closed seemingly of their own accord

"If you don't mind Noriko and I would like to speak to Tsunade-hemi about the enrollment of the clan's youth in the Hidden Leaf's Ninja Academy, alone" Masashi stated putting emphasis on 'alone'

"So he's relocating the entire clan to the city?" Naruto asked Sora as we entered the main part of the warehouse

"He wants to protect you and his family, he's actually nicer than his cold demeanor would imply. He's just seen so much in his life that he's become colder than he was in his youth" she explained

"So, Sasuke was it? You're Naruto's husband?" Luka asked turning to me

"I'm his fiancé, we're going to get married soon though" I responded returning his glare and watched his pupils turn into two seven pointed stars as I activated my Sharingan

"So I'll get to see the Sharingan's power, bring it on Uchiha" Luka hissed as his body started transforming into the first stage 'Jinchuriki' form. His jaw elongated and a pair of fangs came down from his mouth, his skin turned dark grey and two pairs of arms tore from his sides

"Looks like a curse mark transformation" I muttered drawing my katana

"Jihoshi style: Hell Fire" he hissed breathing out a wall of black flames

"Akara style: Dragon's Breath" I snapped countering his flames with my own

"Nohoshi style: Five Pointed Jutsu Negation Seal" Sora snapped as a massive pentagram appeared on the ground beneath us suppressing our chakra

"I'm not done yet!" Luka shouted as his Jinchuriki form receded, swing his fist at me. I went to block his punch but Naruto got between us and caught his fist twisting it. I could see his chakra turn from blue to orange in his body, Kyuubi's influence

"Don't ever threaten him or I will become your worst nightmare" Naruto hissed letting him go and walked back to Sora after kissing me

"I'll make sure you two stay safe, the kids too. No one will touch you" Luka said grinning, his personality making a one eighty

"Thanks, but you better watch yourself too, cause I'm not letting anyone die for me" I responded shaking his hand which made Sora grin

* * *

I can't believe how late it is or that I missed a day (Atleast here I missed uploading yesterday) this chapter is pretty long though hmm... Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7 (Naruto)

"Naruto, Sasuke. Tsunade will see you know" Shizune said leading us into the ultrasound room. By now my stomach was already a massive bump, mom said it was normal but I looked six months and I was only four and a half months

"Good morning you two. Naruto sit on the table and we'll get started. How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as we entered the room and sat down on the table

"Bipolar, hormonal and I remember the last time I didn't want to eat" I responded watching Sasuke flinch at the word hormonal and rub his inner thigh making Tsunade grin

"That's normal, you should have seen your mother around this time, Kyuubi's presence in her body made her pregnancy hormones explode" she reassured putting the gel on my stomach

"He's eating us out of house and home, I honestly thought he was going to start eating the drywall" Sasuke laughed kissing my forehead when I pouted

"Sora was right, it's a boy and a girl" Tsunade said smiling and showing us the screen

"I think I'm going to cry, ya know" Naruto whispered tearing up

"Come here Naru" I whispered hugging him tightly

"Naruto clean up, I need to talk to Sasuke. You can wait here and we'll be back shortly" Tsunade said handing Naruto a roll of paper towels and led me to her office

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked as soon as I closed the door behind us

"It's about Itachi. He's been feeding us information since he left the Hidden Leaf, he was a spy for the Third Hokage first and now for me. He's also dying" she said quickly, obviously trying to avoid an out burst

"A spy... so when he tried to kill Hiruzen and Danzo..." I mumbled but the shock was too much for my brain, I couldn't piece it together

"Hiruzen ordered Itachi to make attempts on his and Danzo's lives. He also allowed Itachi to fight his way out of the Konoha district if necessary" she explained sitting downing and taking a bottle of Sake from one of her desk drawers

"You said he was dying?" I asked

"Yes, from what I've seen its incurable. At one point before he defected he came to me for help but the symptoms returned in a few days, at this point he's trying to delay the inevitable" she said pouring herself a drink

"Thank you for tell me" I mumbled

"I only did it because I felt you'd be the only person capable of hearing about his illness" she said as I walked out to rejoin Naruto

(Yuri)

"Jigoku release: Life Thief" I hissed sending my hand into the chest of the man in front of me, gripping his heart

"Kill me if you want, I'll never give away Lord Masashi's location" he hissed activating his five pointed Hoshigan

"Your loyalty is admirable," I started pulling my hand back, killing him "but will your mind keep your secrets once your will is gone?" I reached down and placed my hand on his forehead trying to read his mind

"Nothing, its empty" Misa muttered

"He must have wiped it when he activated the Hoshigan, like the other two" Kurai muttered

"Damn" I muttered as two men in Akatsuki cloaks walked into the front room, before they could notice me I hid behind a door in the back of the room

"Do you think he's still here Danna, un?" the blond who looked like a girl ask a red head who was kneeling over one of the bodies

"Looks like it's impossible to save the Hoshigan in a puppet... Based on the information Kakuzu gave us he is still here" the red head said looking at the eyes, I already checked for the Hoshigan on one of the others, the iris and the pupil were gone leaving only the sclera behind

"What's wrong?" the blond asked

"The heart in this one, it's a different kill from the other two... instead of the heart being crushed it burst, forever preserved by the Hoshigan's body protection technique... interesting" the red head mumbled inspecting the body

"Deidara, Sasori what the hell are you doing?" a man with black hair said walking into the room. Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the man who single handedly captured three-tailed, four-tailed and five-tailed beasts

"Itachi, we were looking for the kid and Sasori got caught up with the bodies" the blond, Deidara, said glaring at the Uchiha

"He's over there" Itachi said pointing at me

"Summoning: Misa, Kurai" I snapped summoning my alternate personalities

"Damn it" Sasori said reaching for a scroll

"I think he'll come with us peacefully. After all, Pain wants him alive" Itachi said placing a hand on Sasori's shoulder

"Pain... take me to him" I said integrating Misa and Kurai

(Yasuo)

"Damn Kozue, damn it" I hissed stabbing the punching bag in front of me with a kunai. Fresh tears burned my eyes and I fell to the plush carpet on my bedroom floor. The house was empty as usual, dad took mom on a trip to who knows where and I was left home. I started to wipe my eyes when someone tapped on my window

"Hey Yasuo! I brought mochi" Suzuki called from outside

"Come in" I called drying my eyes on my baggy grey sweatshirt

"I brought some other sweets too... Yasuo, not again. He's not worth it" she hummed hugging me tightly

"Thanks" I mumbled as she let me go

"Its home-made... I ate most of it" she said when I gave her a look for holding out a half eaten cake

"This is amazing" I said through a mouthful of chocolate cake

"Oh! I ran into Naruto-sensei on my way here, he's having a meeting with our team and Sasuke-sensei and his team" she said making quick work of a plate of brownies and half a plate of mochi

"Kozue will be there" I mumbled

"Yeah, I'll pick something for you to wear. Point me to the cloths!" she said striking an adventurous pose

"Why did I befriend the only lesbian in the Konoha that more like a gay man than me in drag riding a unicorn under a double rainbow?" I asked myself pointing to my walk in closet as I chuckled at my own joke

"Undefined" she responded taking the rest of the cake and swallowing it whole

"Huh?" I muttered following her into the three floor walk in closet

"Undefined, I hate labels... if this is a closet what the hell am I living in, a shoe box?" she said yelling the last part

"So? My parents build the house on two square miles of land of course its gonna be big" I responded following her sluggishly as she threw cloths off of hangers before a tight, pink v-neck landed on my head, followed by a dark purple u-neck that looked one or two sizes too small

"Purple one first" she said turning to me as I put it on. I was right it was too small but that just made it tighter, the bottom still landed on my thighs

"So?" I asked looking at myself in a nearby mirror

"That pink one works better with these jeans" she responded throwing a pair of skinny jeans at me and I changed into the tight dark purple jeans and the pink v-neck

"How about now?" I pushed looking at my cloths

"Nope. Take the shirt off but leave the jeans on. I have an idea" she said walking over to one of the racks and pulling a few things off. Then she walked over to me and pulled a mesh tank top over my head, then a black tank top which she clipped to my mesh tank top and hung the 'sleeves' off of my shoulder before finally putting the final addition to my out on, a spiked leather collar and a white tank top

"Where the hell" I muttered looking in the mirror at the cloths

"Damn you look hot, hell I'd sleep with you" she sneered looking at my ass

"Suzuki!" I snapped when she spanked me, making me turn bright red

"Be careful hot stuff, Kozue might try to rape you... well I'm sure you'd like it" she laughed as I chased her, following her out my bedroom window and down the street toward Ichiraku's

(Kozue)

"I mean I do like him, like a lot, but he can be such a pain and a show off" I said to Kyoko as we walked to Ichiraku's

"Yasuo can be cocky but he really just wants the reassurance, his parents have been absent for most of his life" Kyoko responded tying her hair into a ponytail with a black ribbon

"I know Kyo but... whoa" I said stopping short when I saw Yasuo and Suzuki come into view. I'd never seen that much of his skin, for someone who always wears baggy clothes he was pretty tan and he had very visible but compact six pack abs

"Hey guys" he said shyly turning red as Kyoko and I practically eye raped him

"Wow Yasuo, like seriously wow I didn't know you were this hot" Kyoko laughed giving me a look out of the corner of her eye

"Thanks" he said turning progressively redder

"Hey guys!" Saburo yelled waving to us as he dragged Mitsu behind him

"It's about time you two showed up, if you were late Sasuke-sensei would have been pissed" Kyoko noted as they joined us

"Sorry, something came up" Mitsu said grinning making Saburo blush

"It's about time, you two have been dating for more than a year" Suzuki responded as we entered the restaurant

"Sorry we're late, Naruto had a doctor's appointment" Sasuke said carrying Naruto into the building bridal style soon after we got a table

"It's okay, we just got here" Kyoko reassured as they sat down, Sasuke wrapping his arm protectively around Naruto's waist. I had to take a second look to realize that his stomach was rounder than it had been a few days ago. I tapped Kyoko's hand and move my head slightly telling her to look at Naruto-sensei who was busy ordering half the menu making Sasuke laugh

"So you're probably wondering why we asked you here" Sasuke said after we ordered our food

"Well we first wanted to tell you that we approved you for entering the Chunin exams which are next month" Naruto said smiling as several bowls of ramen were placed in front of him and he dove in

"Also Naruto is going on maternity leave soon after the exams" Sasuke added as the rest of the food was placed on the table

"Naru's gonna be a mother! Congratulations you two, hey dad did you hear that?" Ayame, the waitress and one of the cooks called to the man behind the counter, Teuchi

"Yeah, you better be careful Sasuke, expectant mothers can be pretty edgy" Teuchi laughed continuing to cooking

"I knew it" Suzuki cheered as Mitsu and Saburo grumbled something and gave her a hand full of money

"That when over well" Naruto commented as he ate his seventh bowl of ramen

"Our children are drowning in ramen" Sasuke mumbled squeezing the bridge of his nose as Naruto took his bowl and ate that too

"Sasuke, Tsunade needs you for a mission" Sai said running into the restaurant

"Love you Naruto" Sasuke said following Sai

"Yasuo can we talk?" I asked the red head as Naruto order more food

"Sure" he responded following me outside hesitantly

"I like you, a lot. And I know that you Suzuki have a..." I started but before I could finish Yasuo kissed me

"There's nothing going on between me and Suzuki the only person I've ever wanted is you" he whispered putting his head on my chest

"Come on lets go back with the others" I said holding his hand as we walked back into the restaurant

* * *

I honestly have no excuse for why this is two days late -_-. I'm going to do as many chapters as I can in the next couple day because I have a trip soon and wifi connection is a big question mark so whatever I can get typed is what I'll give you. I'm also working on side chapters to explain what happened in the past. I hope you've had fun reading


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

I apologize in advance for how bad this chapter turned out, its honestly horrifying but I can't rewrite it now, SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 8 (Sora)

"Shouldn't you be resting, you know because you're pregnant?" Sasuke asked as we landed on a room near two Akatsuki members

"You have no clue how the Hoshigan works huh? I've seen women take katanas to the stomach and still have a completely healthy baby. The Hoshigan preserves the fetus by using a small portion of the mother's chakra to use the Iron Skin jutsu on the inside of our bodies" she explained as the other Star beast vessels joined us followed by Gaara and an old woman

"God's Eyes" Takeru whispered looking down at the Akatsuki members

"What do you see?" Sora asked after a moment

"The scorpion like one is unique puppet controlled by Sasori Akasuna. The blond is Sasori's fiancé Deidara Iwa, he has the explosion release kekkei genkai" Takeru said before falling backwards holding his right eye which had a small line of blood coming from it. He opened his eye for a brief moment revealing a fourteen pointed star which quickly turned into a seven pointed star when he opened his left eye

"I'll stay here with him in case we need a protection seal. Sasuke, Gaara and Luka will attack them while Chiyo, Daisuke and Tsukiko provide cover" I commanded as everyone got into position before attacking the Akatsuki members

(Sasuke)

"Well look at what we have here brat, an Uchiha, three Hoshi clan members, the Kazekage and an old bag" Sasori laughed in a rough tone looking at the blond

"Let's show them what the fleetingly eternal art looks like" Deidara laughed as four clay birds flew toward us

"Explosive clay! Move" Luka snapped as we jumped out of the way, the clay blowing up the pavement where we were standing

"Kazehoshi style: Wind bullet" Tsukiko yelled from above us as the pavement was shattered

"I don't think Hiruko will help here, un. We need iron sand if this is Itachi's younger brother" Deidara said looking at Sasori as he put his hands into bags at his side

"Fine" Sasori responded as Hiruko disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a red haired teen

"Impossible, he hasn't aged since he left over twenty years ago" Chiyo whispered looking at the man

"Well baa-chan would you like me to reintroduce you to an old friend?" Sasori laughed summoning a black haired puppet

"That's the Third Kazekage… don't get too close!" Chiyo snapped as spikes made of iron sand came at us. I didn't have time to react before Chiyo blocked the iron sand with a chakra shield in her right arm

"It'll conduct your lightning release techniques" Chiyo noted summoning two puppets

"After all these years you still have them, you think you can defeat me with them. Deidara get ready to kill them" Sasori laughed sending the Third's puppet at us

"I'll take care of the puppet" Luka snapped transforming into his Jinchuriki form. He ran on the iron spikes that the Kazekage's puppet was spreading, like an iron web

"Iron Sand World!" Sasori yelled as the web expanded rapidly

"Star Beast Technique: Demon Crusher!" Luka yelled throwing himself into the air, opening his mouth and using the fifty-fifth arm of his beast (The Fifty-five armed demon has fifty-four external arms and one mouth that replaces it's tongue)

"Damn it" Sasori hissed when Luka's fist broke the Kazekage puppet. He paused before removing his cloak and looking at Deidara who had well over a dozen clay figures made and ready to use

"C2 Dragon!" Deidara yelled activating a large dragon made of clay and flying into the air with Sasori

"What's he doing?" Tsukiko asked landing next to us with Daisuke

"Cower in fear! Quake in despair! Because my art is an explosion!" Deidara yelled as a massive clay creature appeared above us

"That'll kill all of us!" Chiyo snapped as it fell toward us

"Sutakurieita!" a woman's voice yelled as a small blue light flew into the clay creature's and made it stop in midair

"Lady Noriko!" Luka yelled looking at the white haired woman

"The technique should make the clay melt and collapse in on itself. Let's show them never to mess with the Hoshi clan" Noriko said walking toward us

(Deidara)

"Yogan and Futto already, un?" I asked as he summoned two puppets

"The Third is already down, I don't have much of a choice. The next step is my true form" he whispered using Futto first to fill the area beneath us with mist from the puppet's boil release

"I'll use my C1, I don't have much clay left but I have enough" I whispered throwing several clay birds into the mist

"Lava release: Scorching Lava Stream Technique!" Sasori yelled as lava tore through Yogan's mouth wrappings shooting into the mist below

"Sand Prison" a voice yelled as a massive amount of sand surrounded closing us in

"You'll run out of air soon, the sand's too dense" Sasori whispered trying to break through with boil release and then lava release

"Let me. Explosive release: Landmine Fist!" I yelled using explosive clay to blow a massive hole in the sand

(Luka)

"Red Secret Technique: Dance of One Hundred Puppets" Sasori snapped as he escaped with tearing off his cloak and summoning an army of puppets

"Dai, do you have enough chakra for a transformation?" I asked looking at the others

"I should… the explosives are gonna make this tough though" he muttered as Sasori connected a chakra string to each puppet

"Amazing" Chiyo whispered as the puppets charged us

"Cover me" Daisuke snapped as we countered the attacks from the puppets. After at least thirty puppets were crushed a massive snake-like head and neck extended from Daisuke's back toward Sasori

"Damn it" he hissed blocking the head with a dozen puppets but before he could react Chiyo pinned him to the ground with a sealing beast

"Danna!" Deidara hissed landing next to the puppet user

(Sasori)

"She caught me, too bad I caught her too" I laughed using my free hand to control a puppet that sent a sword through Chiyo's chest

"Danna, your core" Deidara whispered pointing to my chest where the tooth of the creature pinning me down passed through my core into the roof of the building under us

"Damn" I whispered using my hand to reseal the remainder of the puppets in a scroll, putting them in the arm of a puppet and throwing the puppet in an attempt to protect it

"I'm going to do the C0 technique… If I don't I'll bleed out" he muttered pulling off his cloak to reveal bloody gashes covering his arms from the fighting

"I love you brat" I whispered taking his hand as he fed clay to the mouth in his chest

(Sora)

"Damn it" I hissed as a puppet landed on my chest. It took me a minute to realize that it wasn't under Sasori's control anymore

"Sora the seal" Lady Noriko snapped as every landed on the building in a panic

"Damn" I whispered as Deidara began to explode

"Sora!" Luka snapped smacking me

"Shuddup! Nohoshi Style: Seven Layered Chakra Sealing Sphere" I yelled barely blocking the explosion

"That was close" Sasuke groaned sitting down next to Chiyo who had stopped moving

"She's already gone Kazekage-sama" Noriko said placing a hand on the red head's shoulder

"It's over" I mumbled deactivating the seal allowing us to look at the wasteland Deidara created, at least one third of the Murasaki district was gone

"We should leave before the Murasaki officials try putting the blame on us" Gaara mumbled picking up Sasori's puppet and Chiyo, making his way toward the Suna district as we returned to the Konoha district

* * *

Again I apologize, you can thank my brother for the unneeded stress that messed me up I'll re-write this chapter eventually also I just realized that I named the head of the Hoshi clans Masashi just like Kishimoto's name oops


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

I added a little extra at the end so you girls and guys can meet my OC's enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9 (Shikamaru)

*!Yaoi Warning!*

"Shika stop… come on please" Kiba hissed as I suck on the side on his neck

"You know you want it" I whispered huskily into his ear stroking the naked dog lover's chest. He was already worked up and he was panting like a dog in heat

"Shika come on, I have a mission in an hour or so, please get off" he growled pushing my chest

"Kiba was that a smart thing to say" I growled biting his neck softly making him howl before moving my hands down his chest to his puppy boxers

"And this is why I sleep naked" he muttered as I pulled his boxers down giggling

"Come on puppy boy" I laughed nipping his neck and leaving a trail of hickeys down his body to his hard on

"Shika you're killing me, come on" he whined giving me puppy eyes

"Well I've never gotten that look while we were in bed before, you're serious" I noted before starting to suck him off, making him howl

"That was quick" I slurred through a mouth full of his cum

"Come on I need to go back to the Inuzuka Compound before my mom walks up" Kiba grumbled pulling on his boxers

"So she still doesn't know about us? We just have to sneak around?" I breathed staring at the picture of us in front of Ferris Wheel at the Murasaki festival

"She knows it's just… every time I come home she pushes me to do something I know you'd rather not do and I don't want us to… you know… break up or something" he responded getting progressively softer until I had to lean in to hear him

"So your mom, the legendary Tsume Inuzuka with the temper of a pack of wolves, knows about us and all she wants is something I might not want to do. What is it? Get married, have a kid or two, live on the estate?" I asked wrapping my arms over his shoulders feeling him flinch at the word 'kid'

"It's nothing, absolutely nothing" he whispered going to get up

"So that's it? All she wants is a kid, am I right?" I asked and he froze before landing on the bed next to me

"She wants an heir, she wants us to get married and use the clan's same-sex reproduction technique but the means she'll know about…" he whispered hiding his face in my chest

"So basically you're afraid that I'll break up with you because your mom wants us to have a kid and you don't want her knowing that you're the bottom. You never thought I'd carry our baby?" I asked picking up a little black box and handing it to Kiba

"Shika… This is the least romantic way to propose ever, this is why I love you Shika. You're really amazing" Kiba laughed hugging me as I put the ring on his finger

"If we get to pick I want a girl and I want to name her Ruka" I said looking at Kiba who was giving me a wide-eyed look

"I think that's the most thought you've ever put into your personal life" he laughed

"What can I say, I've always wanted a daughter" I responded and with that we got ready for our respective missions

(Aleta Dachev)

"At long last, Murasaki the Broken City" a man with silver hair noted as I joined him in front of a long line of carriages drawn by the man's unique summoning creatures

"Father Zindelo-sama, the members of the caravan are prepared to continue to the city" I said tying my deep brown hair into a hip length spiky ponytail

"Aleta, prepare for our entry of the city. Also send word to Jiraiya-sama, it's been a long time since I've seen him" Zindelo said looking at me and smiling lightly, the fake smile that he always wore when talking to members of the last three of the five houses in the caravan

"Yes Father" I responded walking to one of the lead carriages which was pulled by a very angry looking Hell Hound

"Chavi you know Father doesn't want me handling his money, I don't have the money to pay for your jewelry" a man's voice snapped following a girl with midnight blue hair

"Danoir I don't want to fight anymore" Chavi said turning to the black haired man that was following her and hugging him tightly. I watched grinning as she effortlessly picked his pocket and put his wallet in her stockings

"Be ready to move out in twenty minutes" he said smiling as he entered a carriage pulled by a large Bengal Tiger

"Ninety-five, ninety-six, one hundred and one. Yep that's enough to buy a new necklace, especially considering how cheap stuff is in Murasaki" Chavi laughed pocketing the money before following her fiancé

"Aleta, darling! Come here" a black haired woman call from one of the lead carriages

"What can I do for you Mother Adara?" I asked following the woman into her dimly lit carriage

"Aleta my dear you know I hate formalities, I want you to show me the future before we go to the city. I want to know what's waiting for us" she said placing a crystal ball on the table of the main room while grinning. Crystal balls allow the users of our clan's unique Oko techniques but I've never needed one

"Oko release: Third Eye" I whispered placing my hands on the crystal ball and Mother Adara placed her hands on mine so we could share the vision. Around me were burning buildings, they looked like the buildings in Murasaki, two armies fighting. One with 'Shinobi' on their headbands and the other with black scleras instead of white ones. A man with mismatched eyes, one Sharingan and one Rinnegan. In the middle of hundreds of thousands of images stood a boy and a girl that were about ten to twelve with one Sharingan and one Dojutsu I'd never seen before

"Those eyes… the eyes of the Wolf Sages" Adara whispered as the visions disappeared and I passed out

(Hikari)

"Love the pieces are in place, Romanoka sent the images to the Dachev girl and Nagato has collected most of the Tailed Beasts for Datara's rebirth" I whispered looking toward the Sage who was watching the other gods socialize

"When Datara is reborn we will have to return for the rebuilding time… I'm tired of this" he whispered looking toward the Earth with his piercing Rinnegan eyes

"Except there's a contingency. Yin and Yang re-entered the world to stop Datara's rebirth" I whispered meeting his piercing purple eyes

"This should be interesting. Yin and Yang the beings that gave power to the Sage of Six Paths and Hikari born on Earth again" he hummed smiling

"Datara will finally die" I whispered happily looking down at the Earth one more time before joining the other gods

* * *

So I decided to add a new part to my stories. If you like it please tell me so I know people are actually enjoying it. Well without further delay please welcome our first interviewed character, Sora Nohoshi!

* * *

Q: So Sora let's begin with a few simple questions. How old are you?

A: I'm twenty three and a half

Q: How do you know Naruto and Sasuke?

A: I met them while they traveled with Jiraiya-sama, we ran into each other several times as I was sent to locate several ancient demons that seemed interested in the Nine-tails

Q: Prior to coming to Murasaki what was your job within the ranks of your family?

A: The Nohoshi house uses unique sealing jutsu to capture 'creatures' that we then either contract or isolate. My job was sealing creatures that we too powerful for normal seals because of my unique chakra and the presence of one of the Star beasts in my body

Q: What are the Star Beasts exactly?

A: The Star Beasts are five pieces of an extraterrestrial chakra construct known to our people as The Orbiter. This creature came to Earth but the Ten-Tails fought it and split it into five beasts each having Fifty-five body parts. I hold the Fifty-five tailed badger in my body

Q: Is there a connection between The Obiter, your god Hoshigami and the Hoshigan itself?

A: After The Orbiter was split into the Five Star Beasts all that remained was a spirit named Hoshigami who gave Lord Masashi and Lady Noriko the Hoshigan with the intent of one day rebuilding The Orbiter. Hoshigami became our god and Masashi and Noriko our guardians

Q: I'm afraid we don't have any time left, is there anything left you want to tell our readers?

A: Don't stop fighting for what you believe in because once you give up you lose everything similar to Jinchuriki and their "Suns"


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10 (Ino)

"Ino contact Shikamaru, tell him to meet us at the Uchiha compound. There are two Akatsuki members looking for Naruto" Asuma snapped running into the flower shop just as I finished ringing up a woman

"Ino go with him, I'll watch the shop" my mom said sternly taking my apron before I ran toward the Nara estate

"Shikamaru! Come on you better be awake" I yelled slamming my fist against his house on the compound

"Ino, why are you here?" Shikamaru hissed opening the door in nothing but his boxers Kiba close behind him

"Two Akatsuki members are heading toward the Uchiha compound… Naruto's there on bed rest and he can't move until they can stabilize Kyuubi's seal" I snapped watching both of them go wide-eyed

"I'll be back" Shikamaru snapped running into his bedroom and coming back fully dress in five minutes

"Hold on" I muttered answering my cell phone

"If Kiba's there bring him along, Team Kurenai will be joining us" Asuma said before hanging up

"Get dressed Kiba, you're coming with us" I said putting my cell in my pocket as Kiba went to get ready

(Shino)

"My insects as surrounding the entire compound Asuma-sensei" I said looking at the black haired man

"Shikamaru and Kiba should be back from setting the traps soon, Choji, Hinata, Ino are you ready, they should be here shortly" Asuma responded taking out his twin chain knives

"We managed to create a parameter around the entire compound, they're tearing through the Konoha's non-Shinobi law enforcement" Shikamaru said joining us

"How long do we have?" Asuma asked handing Shikamaru the control bar for one of the chain knives

"Twenty minutes maybe" Shikamaru responded as several gun shots went off

(Hidan)

"Die!" I yelled sending the spear at the end of my scythe into my chest killing one of the police officers as Kakuzu used Earth Grudge to tear apart everyone within thirty feet of us

"Come on Hidan, the Nine-tails is over there" Kakuzu stated pointing to a walled area of the city

"The Uchiha Estate, damn I'll bet Itachi's gonna kill us when we come back" I laughed as well over a dozen paper bombs went off around me tearing my cloak to shreds from the waist up

"Damn it Hidan! Be careful you idiot!" Kakuzu yelled as he tore through the gate of the Uchiha Estate only for us to be met by a wall of fireballs before the dust even cleared

"Thank Jashin" I muttered as Kakuzu tore the pavement to block the fire

"Let's show Yuri what the Akatsuki can do" Kakuzu laughed looking at the teenager who'd been following us grinning the whole time before leaping over the makeshift wall into the compound

"Hey wait up!" I snapped following him onto the compound

(Shikamaru)

"Shadow Stitching Jutsu" I snapped catching one of the Akatsuki members in my jutsu

"The Jashinist" Asuma whispered swinging his chain knife into the albino's side

"Fire release: Searing Migraine" the other Akatsuki member hissed as a fire ball came from a strange black construct forcing Asuma and me to release the albino to escape the flames

"Damn it Sensei" I hissed seeing the burn marks covering his left arm and his shirt

"I'm okay, come one we can't let them get to Naruto" he said breathing heavily

"Cigarettes" I muttered in distaste picking up the half empty carton and shoving it in my pocket. I ran after Asuma but the cigarettes felt like an iron weight when the albino's scythe cut Asuma's cheek. The Jashinist effortlessly swallowed Asuma's blood, cut open his arm and drew the Jashinist symbol on the ground. The other Akatsuki member surrounded them with a circle of tentacles and we watched helplessly as the albino completed the ritual sending the spear into his heart making Asuma collapse

"Hidan we have to go, we'll finish this later" the tentacle user snapped looking at the albino before they ran off

"Asuma!" I cried holding him

"Asuma-sensei!" Choji and Ino cried running over to us. Ino held her hands over his chest and started using medical ninjutsu

"Oh by Hoshiki" Hinata cried as she ran out of the nearest house on the estate with Minato and Kushina in tow

"Ino… stop, I want to get my last words out… before it's too late" Asuma whispered looking at each of us smiling

"Sensei" Ino choked as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Ino, you're strong willed and dependable. Look after Choji and Shikamaru, keep these two goofballs in line. And take my ring, you and Sakura should settle down sooner rather than later" he whispered handing Ino a diamond engagement ring

"Thank you Asuma-sensei" she whispered crying silently into her hands

"Choji, you have one of the kindest hearts I've ever seen in a Shinobi and it will make you one of the greatest Shinobi of this generation. Believe in yourself, take my chain knives and maybe… diet a little" Asuma continued handing Choji his chain knives and smiling at him brightly

"I'll try Sensei" Choji wailed crying on Ino's shoulder

"And Shikamaru, you're one of the smart Shinobi in the village if not the smartest. You could easily become Hokage… if you weren't so lazy, I never beat you at Shogi… that's right I never told you about the king" he started his voice getting softer

"Hold on" Ino whispered healing him a little so he could finish talking

"Thank you Ino. The 'King' is the next generation of ninja, one of them is in Kurenai's womb and soon you'll also carry the next generation with Kiba… look after the 'Kings' Shikamaru… I could go for one last smoke" he whispered I reached into my pocket and pulled out the last four cigarettes. I handed one to Choji, one to Ino, one to Asuma and put the last in my mouth then lit all four with Asuma's lighter

"To the 'Kings'" I whispered taking a drag

"To the 'Kings'" Ino and Choji repeated taking a drag together

"Asuma…" I whispered looking down at the man, his eyes had slipped closed and the cigarette laying by the side of his head. It took me a minute to realize it had started raining, soaking us to the bone in a few moments

"All of you go home, I'll take the body to Tsunade. Kushina can you tell Kurenai, she needs someone who knows how to deal with grief" Minato said teleporting away with Asuma's body as Kushina began to walk off the estate

"We can stay at the Inuzuka Compound… its closer" Kiba whispered lifting me up as I clung to him like my life depended on it

* * *

Welcome Aleta Dachev for our next interview, she is pretty proper so she tends to elaborate a lot

* * *

Q: Thank you for joining us Aleta, if I may ask how is the Dachev clan set-up?

A: The clan has five houses. The Head house which is the Father, Mother and their children under the age of sixteen. Under them is the Inheritance house which are the children of the Father and Mother over sixteen along with their fiancés/spouses and children and descendants of their children and any pureblood Dachev clan members. Below them is my house and the house my sister Chavi's house, the Half-blood house which includes people with only one Dachev parent and their descendants with the exception of people like Chavi who marry into the Inheritance house. Under them are two houses of people with little to no genetic connection to the Dachev clan, the Debtor's house and the Prison house

Q: How many people know the secrets of the Dachev clan?

A: The Oko release can be taught to anyone with the patience and connections in the clan. Only the strongest of the Dachev clan can use the higher abilities of the Oko release

Q: How far removed are you from being a pureblooded Dachev member?

A: One thirty-second, my mother hoped that was enough but Father is very strict

Q: Are there any parting words you want to give to our readers?

A: No matter how dark it is right now you have to remember the sun always rises… my whole life have been night but soon the sun will rise for me and the sun will rise for you too

* * *

I hope you're enjoying the story so far


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11 (Ayameko)

"Landmine fist!" I snapped sending my puppet toward the red head in front of me

"You're getting slow Ayameko. Ultimate Defense: Shukaku's Shield" he snapped blocking the explosion before moving into my blind spot

"No way Gaara-sama, Tegan Technique Quicksand" I hissed pulling my bangs away from my left eye and activating my Dojutsu. When I was younger my cousin and I worked together to create puppets and we experimented with gene manipulation to create two kekkei tota, the Dorobo release which allows me to steal chakra from people to use in the second kekkei tota, Sonyu release that allows me to infuse the chakra into puppets. When he killed the Third Kazekage I confronted him and he cut my left eye before fleeing. Luckily he had put antibodies for his unique poison in my veins and the cut on my eye only blinded me. Over time I used my kekkei tota and the souls of ninja on the puppet brigade to create the Tegan which allows me to control Sonyu puppets without chakra strings

"Amazing" Gaara laughed as the sand under him slid into a funnel of sorts pulling him down toward my serpent-like puppet, Ishi

"I have more where that came from Sensei" I jeered using two scrolls two summon my version of Sasori's Red Secret Technique. The first, Hyaku, a Sonyu puppet with Sasori's chakra after he became a human puppet and Guntai, one hundred of Sasori, Chiyo and other Puppet Brigade member's puppets I outfitted with dozens of unique weapons

"Your form has greatly improved but the blind spot is still a big problem isn't?" he snapped as the sound of a shuriken came toward my left side

"Not as big a problem as you'd think" I responded looking through Hyaku's left eye with my Tegan and blocking the sand shuriken with one of the Guntai and surrounded Gaara with the rest

"I don't think so" Gaara snapped entering the first stage of his tailed beast form, swinging his tail and knocking away the puppets

"Dorobo release: Chakra Theft!" I snapped pressing my right middle and index fingers to Gaara's tail before dodging the massive limb. Once I was a safe distance I used Sonyu release on my last puppet left, Onisuna a twenty foot tall Shukaku puppet that Sasori-nii and I made together

"Amazing Ayameko!" Gaara yelled catching Onisuna's tail with a pair of arms made of sand

"You think so Sensei?" I asked softly stopping my attack for a split second

"But the praise you seek will be your undoing, you're ready for the Chunin exams" he said appearing behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder

"Thank you Sensei… You hear that Sasori-nii? I'm gonna make you and Deidara-nii proud" I said whispering the last part

(Yasuo)

"You can begin the testing now" the teacher announced staring intently at all of us. As if it wasn't obvious that the testing was rigged, you need to cheat to pass. I pulled a piece of gum from the pocket of my sweat shirt and casually started chewing it on the left side of my mouth. After a moment the left side of my body went numb and I was looking over the shoulder of one the people writing. With my right hand I quickly copied all of his work before putting the gum back in the wrapper and taking a nap on the desk

(Kaori)

"The cocky bastard didn't even fall asleep on the test" I muttered smiling. I made three quick hand seals under the desk making several paper white flower petals float casually float onto his test and take imprints of all of his answers before putting their imprints on my own test. I filled in everything and put my pen down watching the people around me scribble away

(Yuri)

"That was way too easy" Misa chimed in the back of my mind as all three of us finished the exam

"The team behind us is trying to cheat, I'm using a genjutsu on the instructor so they'll back off" Kurai muttered as the team behind us was disqualified

"We're being watched… the instructors don't trust us because we're Hidden Rain 'genin'" Misa laughed

"It'll be fine, once we're the Forest of Death will use the Vanishing Facial Copy Technique" I interjected as another team was disqualified

(Tsunade)

"Decommission" Sasuke whispered looking at the raven sitting on my desk

"Itachi wants you to do it, this raven means it has to happen soon" I responded

"I don't… how am I going to kill him" Sasuke whispered

"There's another thing, the raven has Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan… Itachi wants the eyes to be put into your children" I explained stroking the raven's back as Sasuke burned with anger

"There's no way in…" Sasuke started stopping when Naruto abruptly stood up having been abnormally silent until now

"Do it" he snapped looking at me with pure determination

"Okay, we'll implant the eyes after they're born" I responded as Sasuke continued to boil over with rage

"Sasu… I know you're not ready to deal with any of this, I love you" Naruto said making Sasuke break down, crying on the blonde's shoulder

"Thanks Naru" he whispered as they left the room leaving me with the unblinking crow

"You're really creepy" I muttered pulling out a bottle of Sake and drinking half of it in one gulp. I pulled out a note Itachi had attached to the raven's leg. It looked hastily written at best but he was legally blind at this point so it did make sense. It was unusually religious, more than I would have expected from him, how all of this was Hikari's plan and that she would forgive him for his sins

"If only it were that easy, huh?" I said to the crow after finishing the bottle of Sake. Oddly enough it seemed to responded making me break out in a laughing fit which seemed to further amuse the strange bird

"You're talking to the bird? Interesting, princess, very interesting" an elderly voice sneered as a black haired man appeared in my office

"Danzo, I thought you were suppose to be 'dead'? Apparently even faking your death won't get you out of the Hokage's business" I muttered glaring at the man

"The Murasaki government is slowly breaking down, in fact the country's main government is slowly cutting off the city's supply of troops until they can control the districts" Danzo laughed casually walking to sit across from me

"So you're here to tell me something I already know" I sneered knowing he caught on to my implications of his senility

"You'll understand when the information becomes relevant" he stated disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"To Hikari" I mumbled pulling out another bottle of Sake and pouring a small amount into two cups giving one to the raven and drink one myself just before Shizune entered with a massive stack of paperwork

* * *

I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I have a new story that contains a multitude of short stories about the history of my version of the Naruto world. Link: s/9589306/1/Children-of-Light-and-Darkness-Tales-o f-Fearless-Ninja


End file.
